The More The Marrier
by PurpleHeaven
Summary: Wuya has tricked the Xiaolin Warriors to come to her castle for a shang gung wu. What's really going on is it she wants to get Clay to give her some nookie in her cookie. But,Clay isn't enough for her she says,one more wont kill. Sorry about short chapter
1. tricked

**Disclaimer : I don't own xiaolin showdown. No harm to any characters from the story.**

**

* * *

**Wuya roamed around her castle, pacing and thinking about a certain dragon of Earth.

" I need him. I want him. I can't be without him. But how...how will i get him?" Wuya said brainstorming over and over again in anger."Umm...maybe I can...aw nah...Oh...I can...nah to complicated...I got it." she screamed in an evil excitment. While Wuya was having here moment, over at the Xiaolin Temple the Xiaolin dragons where just finishing up training for the day.

"I'm ready to kick some butt" Kimiko said anxiously.

"You can come over here and kick my butt all day" Raimudo said with a smile.

"Your ass is a freak." Kimiko said and rolled her eyes even though she reall y wanted him.

"Hey guys we've got mail saying for us to come to the address of 67342 LIVE St. at 4:00pm to get a sheg-gong-wu" Dojo said rushing over to them.

When the time had arrived Dojo had tooken the to the address.

"This is Wuya's castle, we've been tricked" Clay said as they wondered around looking to see ifthere was a sheg-gong-wu laying around. They walked for about 10 minutes until Omi noticed something wasn't right.

"Is it me or does it feel like we're missing someone" Omi scratched his big, bald head and said in confusion.

"No we're all here" Raimundo told Omi like he was crazy

"Clay's gone. I knew I wasn't crazy" said Omi

As they looked around for Clay. He had really fail through the floor and onto Wuya's bed.


	2. The Tease

**Disclaimer : I don't own xiaolin showdown. No harm to any characters from the story.**

**

* * *

**

As Clay lied there alone on this big comfy red bed, he thought about what was about to happen.

"What the fuck. Why the fuck am I lying here alone. I need a fine bitch like Katnappe' to get down and dirty southern style with." He said stretching out.

"Want some company" Wuya came out with some black lacedsexy longerie' and some black hooker heels. She walked over to Clay then swung her leg over him and sat on him as if on a saddle on a horse.

"Yeah but not you"

"Dont i look good" she said riding him up and down.

"The clothes...sexy but not on you." he hesitated to say but really was turned on by her.

"But dont this feel good" she said talking about the way she was bouncing on him and rubbing his broad chest in circles.

"Yeah I guest." he didn't want nothing to happen between him a Wuya but it felt good, he was horny, and she was looking a little sexy.

"You're over dressed for this occasion let me help you out." then started undressing him. From slowly unbuttoning his shirt and licked his chest from up to down, loosening up his belt buckle, unbuttoned his pants and zipper. His pants dropped around his ankles then he stepped out of them. Clay and Wuya started off Kissing then went from there.

Wuya pushed Clay back onto the and then stood over him and began to move up and down while his peanis was in her." oh...Clay youra big fellow. What your about 7 to 8 inches"

"I try not to brag"

but for the last 5-10 minutes all that was heard were all moans and screams. Until Clay pull Wuya and made her suck his dick.

"yeah bitch im getting rough now"

"aw...Clay...i didn't now you had it in you. I like it rough. This big joint cant go all the way in"

"oh it will. Open wide bitch...wider...yeah thats right...you'll get the hang of it."

"umm...aw...aw..aw..ahhhhhh" she screamed it was to much "to much slow down

"no bitch..now get on your knees." she did it and he dropped his balls in her mouth. "suck bitch...suck like a lolly pop."

"Oh Clay we need to do this more just dont tell nobody now eat me out." so the switch positions

After a while they stopped and then took an break. "you know what i got a surprise for you" Wuya said. "Bring em In" she yelled to her guards who guarded the door.


	3. One More Won't Hurt

**Disclaimer : I don't own xiaolin showdown. No harm to any characters from the story.**

**

* * *

**

As the remaining Xiaolin Warriors walked at search for Clay, they also talked to each other. After while Kimiko had came to wonder why she and Raimundo were the only ones talking. Usually Omi would butt in and interrupt the conversation.

"Umm...Raimundo"

"yeah Kim"

"where's Omi?" she said in confusion and frowning up her face.

"yeah where is Omi first Clay then my nigga Omi. Whats going on"

"I dont know but I smell a curtain bitch named Wuya might have some shit to do with this."

After a while they started to both yell, "Omi...Omi...Ooooommmmiiiiiii" there had been no respond. Where had big headed Omi really been. While they had been hunting for the two missing people, Omi had really been taken away by an revolving door and into the hands of Wuya's guards.

"Bring em' in" Wuya yelled in the the bedroom getting up off the bed and off of Clay broad chest. Then the guards tossed Omi into the bedroom.

"Hey you cant just be tossing a fine ass man like me around." said Omi trying to act all cocky

Wuya shrugged her shoulders and said "well...he's right."

"Clay we've been looking all over for you this is where you've been"

"yeah" he said looking a little uncomfortable in just a hat, a scarf round' his neck, and socks on his feet.

"ah man looks like you and lil' Wuya have been getting down, dirty, and freaky" moving his eyebrows up and down.

Wuya walked over to Omi and put her arm around him and said,"you know what they say...big things come in little packages"

"hey" Omi said like what ever with a little grin one his face as he was looking at Wuya's naked body...but mainly her breast.

"nice huh" Wuya said talking about her breast.

"nnniiccee" said Omi with his hands out letting them fall into his hands

"grab em" she yelled and he did so.

" Oh Wuya I like like the freaky you"

"me too"said Clay them Omi pushed Wuya on the bed and he started to snatch off his clothes and fuck Wuya. It had been a threesome. Wuya had a dick in her in the front and one in the back.

"ohh...ahh...yeahh" Wuya yell and moaned

"yeah bitch take it in...all the way in." Omi said in the back and smacking her ass. While in the front she was sucking Clay's.

"switch...i want that big joint in my mouth" talking about Omi. So Omi went to the front and Clay went to the back"

"Bitch you can't get enough of this big thing dont be scared" Wuya pulled her head up to breath more. " i said dont be scared bitch get to sucking"

This moment went on for the rest of the threesome. That was over when...uh it wasn't over after 15 minutes so just keep reading to know what kind of shit goes down next.


End file.
